


Other Thoughts

by Death_13



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Character Death, Seriously why is this fandom so small?, Yomiel needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_13/pseuds/Death_13
Summary: “But why?! Why would you do a thing like that?!” Yomiel could see the tension in Cabanela's hand. His fists, white from the tension, were clutching the doorknob tightly.Yomiel loved the feeling of power he held. Watching that man hesitate between running out the door or staying in the room for someone else's safety... that was justice. Doc's sharp look did not intimidate him, Yomiel was focused on Cabanela's restless eyes.“To create conclusive evidence… you know, on that security tape… Now she´s a murder, too. She´ll suffer just like Jowd did”Years ago he would have smiled with satisfaction at having the inspector like that, cornered, unable to recognize that he had no chance of escape. Now he looked at the way the inspector was backing away and it was something far different. Cabanela wasn't afraid. He seemed rather worried.
Relationships: Cabanela/Yomiel (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Other Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I suck at writing briefs, and I suck at explaining myself. But I'll do my best.  
> Ever since I finished Ghost Trick, I've thought a lot about the dynamic that both Cabanela and Yomiel shared. And I must say that it was very interesting to imagine the past and the interactions between the two.  
> It hasn't been very difficult for me to write about these two, but the fact that Ghost Trick's fan base is so small hasn't helped me much in my search for information. I had to write down some of the game's dialogues while playing because I had no other way of knowing how Yomiel and Cabanela communicated, especially when I was writing in my language (which is Spanish). Especially Cabanela, it wasn't easy to understand the inspector's way of talking.  
> Also, this couple is a great spoiler of the entire game, so I haven't found any fans of the couple or anyone else interested in anything like this either. I must admit I have a weakness for unpopular couples.  
> I have written this in a few days, one to rest while I was studying and another to avoid writing another work I had started recently, also by Cabanela/Yomiel. The problem is that I see that I think the project was going to be long, so I wanted to do something short like this.
> 
> This is important: the line of this work is different from the canon, quite a lot. It's set before Yomiel can meet the Sith in the submarine, so Sissel can't change what happened the night Yomiel died from the meteorite. They manage to catch Yomiel and he is sentenced to several years in prison for Alma's murder and for manipulating confidential information. Cabanela, of course, makes sure to keep an eye on him for several years until he gets out.  
> I hope you enjoy writing it as much as I did!

The brush finishes a few final strokes on the canvas. The paint stays in his prison shirt, but Yomiel doesn't care. He finishes the painting with some yellow shadows and pauses to admire his work.

Someone calls him from his cell door, a regular guard. Their comment makes him happier than he should be. He finishes admiring the painting he has been working on and says goodbye to what has been his home for the last few years.

They give him his clothes back, or at least one that looked like the one he had. The black shirt and red pants are his sizes, but his beloved white tie is shorter than he remembered. Maybe he'd buy a new one when he went back to work. He should also iron his new clothes.

He appreciated the clean smell of the clothes before he left the room. He recognized the red scarf and white overcoat in the building's lobby. He was carrying a lightweight plastic bag and looking thoughtfully at his phone.

Yomiel watches him for a long time, thinking. The grey hair contrasts with his dark brown hair and the few wrinkles he has can be seen in the corner of his eyes. He continues to wear his long white coat and his dark shirt with a V-shaped neckline. He can't help but compare himself to him. Yomiel hardly seemed to have changed, his appearance remained the same as it had been many years ago, he had given up trying to change it. He would have no wrinkles or grey hair to look at as time progressed. The days would pass, and Yomiel would still look younger than Cabanela, no matter how old he was.

Cabanela turned on his heels and hung up the phone. Yomiel could see the inspector's surprise and approval by looking at him.

“What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost.” Yomiel was about to punch him. Instead, he babbled.

“I... uh... you...” Cabanela's laugh only made things worse.

Cabanela walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Somehow the contact makes him feel calm.

“Are you okay? I think I need to know if I should call a doctor” Cabanela sounded more entertained than concerned.

Yomiel clears his throat as best as he can, more out of embarrassment than exhaustion. He has only seen Cabanela worried about someone once, but maybe it is because Yomiel never bothered to notice the details. He prefers to stay with the emotion at the thought of Cabanela acting this way because of him.

“I´m fine.” he answers slowly, he doesn't resist when Cabanela leads him out of the building to his car “As soon as I'm home.”

“They didn't tell you?” Cabanela got the car keys out of his pocket. Yomiel was not surprised that the light from the streetlights reflected on the car body “You've just been released. Every cop knows that ex-cons need to be watched for a while in their daily lives. You know, to make sure nothing happens. You're veeeery lucky that I personally volunteered for this assignment.”

“No need, I'll find a place to stay the night.” He didn't know if he'd find any motels in town empty enough to rent a room at that time of night. Yomiel didn't even have a wallet, he hadn't used a card in years. He was sure that even his cell phone was already considered an old model “You don't have to volunteer.”

“Are you telling me I have taken extra food for nothing?” the plastic bag was practically hanging over his face “Nice try, but it's not a good idea to wander around town without a place to go.”

Shit, Cabanela was right. Sleeping wasn't something Yomiel worried about, he didn't really need to depend on a place to stay. He had managed to survive for a long time by living alone, well, almost alone. The idea of sharing a place with someone else seemed strange to him.

“I'm not gonna kill anyone if that's what you're worried about. I don't think I'm going to assault anyone besides a liquor store in a bar either, but I don't need to get drunk to spend my nights anymore.”

It was strange to see Cabanela taking a small gold plaque out of his long coat pocket. A kind warning.

“I'm afraid I'm gonna have to insist.”

Yomiel couldn't refuse. He opened the car door and sat down next to Cabanela. He passed him the bag he was holding and took a quick look at it. He recognized the smell of chicken and burnt salt immediately and couldn't help but smile. That restaurant was special for him, he had a memory of that place as a spot where he always had to make important decisions.

Looking at Cabanela's hands on the wheel he knew he was about to decide something important again.

…

Yomiel remembers having seen Cabanela's apartment before. In another life quite different from the one he lives now. By then his way of thinking was very different. At that time he had not noticed the armchair near the large windows of the apartment, or the collection of photo frames under the television.

He knew the people in the photographs, he had had the pleasure of meeting them in person. Cabanela proudly posed next to an excited redhead with a plaque in her hand. There was another picture, one of a happy family, the man was so big that he covered a large part of the picture, although neither the woman next to him nor the little girl seemed to care. Other curious photos were well placed and cared for. In all of them Cabanela was smiling with the people in those photos.

A headache reminded him that he knew all those people. He could never forget the way he thought about all of them, how he saw them and what he thought of each one. He was so blinded by hate and anger that it led him to do things he never thought he would be able to do. It was almost as if he had forgotten what made him human. There was a moment when he had forgotten the man who would never hurt anyone.

The sound of the door closing brought him out of his trance. Then the keys were left near the door and Cabanela took a few steps forward. Cabanela took off his long coat and scarf and left them on the rack near the door. Yomiel left the food for a moment and took off his jacket from his suit. There was a nice contrast between the red of his garment and the pure white of Cabanela´s coat.

“I'd give you a tour of my house, but I think you know the place” Finally Cabanela decided to break the silence between them. Yomiel at least was not uncomfortable with the silence.

“I remember little” somehow it was good to see that one could see the apartment floor clean “Yeah, I see you've cleaned up since I last saw this place. Is there anything new I don't see?”

“Maaaaaaaaybe. You know, sometimes I clean the apartment, in case I get company.”

“People visit you? What do they get in return?”

“Nice try, but it's easier than that” Cabanela picked up the bag of food and walked over to the table “You'd be surprised how much a dinner can cheer up a simple meeting.”

It seemed that Cabanela had already counted on him to have dinner. On the table was a simple purple tablecloth with two glasses, two cups, and several pieces of cutlery for both of them. The detail of the well-folded napkins and the bowl with pieces of bread made it more interesting.

For a moment he thought of the possibility of Cabanela cooking and quickly dismissed it. Cabanela and a frying pan? The floor would simply go up in flames. In the short time he had known the inspector he had never seen him take an interest in anything but his investigations. Unfortunately, Yomiel had been a large part of his research for a long time.

The chairs moved and they both sat at the table.

“You ever eat at Chicken Kitchen?” Cabanela asked. He almost regretted asking for the strange look on Yomiel's face “Come on, don't act like you don't know the place.”

“Sure, I used to go there a while ago. It's a good place where you can go to eat without spending much money. The cook has changed, but I hope the place is still nice.”

This was more awkward than what Yomiel thought. It was more difficult to talk to Cabanela without trying to remember why he wanted to choke him to death before. Though he appreciated Cabanela's effort to distract him from other things and make him eat food that didn't remind him of prison.

However, Yomiel's eyes were everywhere except in Cabanela. The well-placed furniture and dustless shelves were more interesting than their conversation. Simply seeing the inspector made him more nervous than it should be.

Even if their conversations were vague and uninteresting, Cabanela was trying to talk to him. How long was it since he was able to talk to someone like this, on everyday subjects? He tried to remember the last time it happened, only to realize that thinking about it would only bring him heartache. An hour and a half had to pass between comments that ended in nothing for Yomiel to leave the silverware by the side of the plate, drawing Cabanela's attention.

“Something wrong?” Cabanela asked.

Yomiel was out of practice. He couldn't talk to Cabanela the way the inspector did to him.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Pardon?” Cabanela was surprised by the question. His hands were frozen in the air.

“As soon as I've done my sentence you offered yourself to invite me to your house for dinner” Yomiel tried not to make fun of the word "offer". If he was talking about Cabanela it didn't work. “Then as soon as we have dinner, you talk to me like I' ve never tried to shoot you.”

There was a moment of silence. Yomiel thought for a moment that Cabanela would kick him out of his apartment, even if it was dark. Yomiel would be able to survive on his own without any problems. But now that he had someone to talk to... Yomiel had to say something.

“I was thinking” he pulled his glasses back between his eyes, a habit of nervousness “after all I've put you and everyone you love through... I don't understand why you visited me or why you're so kind to me”

“I might have left you alone if you'd asked me nicely.”

“I don't buy it.” Yomiel forgot for a moment that he wasn't talking to anyone. He was talking to Cabanela, the smiling Cabanela who never missed a thing. “You and your ego, would you really leave someone out in the cold on a night like this?”

Something like gratification appeared on Cabanela's face. He stood up and picked up both dishes from the table. Cabanela's feet danced at a rhythm Yomiel did not know as he entered the kitchen. Yomiel could hear it through the room.

“There's your answer.” Yomiel tried to say something, but he couldn't find the words “Whether you believe it or not, we all deserve a second chance. And you were crying out for help.”

“I've killed people.”

The dishes hit when they were left in the sink. Yomiel walked to the kitchen. Cabanela opened the water tap and started to wet the dishes.

“But you regret what you did, you finally paid for your actions. You deserve to have someone worry about you.”

“Who? You?” Yomiel couldn't help but jump at the suggestion, it was too much to ask.

The answer was not immediate, neither Yomiel needed it. He didn´t insist when he only received silence as an answer.

“Where do the dishes go?” the water stopped running when the tap was shut off.

“You're supposed to be my guest. You can watch TV if you prefer” Yomiel had already started to roll up his sleeves. He grabbed a rag and folded it twice “Or you can ignore me. The dishes go in the cupboard above you.”

For a while, it was just the two of them, the warm water and the few cutlery items they had to scrub. Cabanela would pass the wet dishes to him and Yomiel could not help but compare how pale his hands were in contrast to the inspector's darker skin. Nor should he notice how narrow his hands were or how gently he passed his plates when he took them out of the water.

When the dishes were clean and the tap turned off, Cabanela left the kitchen.

“I'll get you something to change into, hope it fits you.”

“Anything will do.”

He didn't care about the size of the clothes Cabanela would bring him. Much less he cared whether they were comfortable or not, knowing the inspector's likes. He shouldn't remember Cabanela's kindness and patience he spoke to him, but he just couldn't stop thinking about it. It had been too long since anybody had openly said that they worried about him.

First, he took off his tie, then he unbuttoned his black shirt. Just thinking about how his body looked hurt him and made his back burn with an invisible ache that he knew did not exist.

He could hear Cabanela's footsteps approaching from behind. There was a silence that left him shaking and then the clothes were left on the arm of the sofa.

“Your back...” was the mumbling of Cabanela. Yomiel grunted, he needn't hear it.

He couldn't see it, not sure if he wanted to see the look on Cabanela's face. He could imagine it, his jaw was probably slack and his eyes opened in shock at the ugly scar on the left side of his back.

That was fine, Yomiel remembers the first time he saw the scar tissues on his back through someone else's eyes. It scared him more than his life as a dead man. However, he still remembers when the wound was red and not white and how rapidly it healed. As if it had never existed. He refused to see his back again.

Cabanela reached out his hand tentatively, a few inches from the scar. His hand froze, hanging in the air. There was a mute question he did not mean.

“May I…?”

Yomiel didn't say no.

“Go on.”

He felt a slight touch on his back. So gentle was the touch that he could barely feel it. His fingers traced the path from his shoulder to the center of the scar, always slowly, as if searching for something. Always following the thin white branches on his shoulder and neck, which seemed to be moving randomly, until they reached the center, near his heart. In the center, the white twigs sank deep into his skin until they reached the core. That wound... was complete chaos.

“The autopsy didn't mention this” whispered Cabanela. Yomiel wasn't sure if he was talking to himself.

“That would have made things too much easier for you” Cabanela did not join in Yomiel's laughter.

The fingers stopped in the middle of the scar. A bizarre presence, but not an uncomfortable one. Yomiel didn't mind.

“That night...” Cabanela started. Yomiel didn't have time to stop him “Did it hurt?”

Of all the questions that Cabanela could have asked, Yomiel would have answered with honesty, he had nothing to lose. But that question... was like throwing a bucket of cold water at him. He thought about his answer for a while, trying to remember what he had forgotten.

“No. It was more like someone had prepared a surprise for you that you didn't expect. Like a hit on the shoulder, then nothing” the fingers were still stuck on the scar, still curious about the bumps “If my finger had been any closer to the trigger, I probably would have shot her.”

That was something they both knew. There was nothing that could deny it.

Yomiel sighed, Cabanela thought of withdrawing his hand, but he was surprised to see Yomiel turning around and whispering "It's better this way"

Cabanela could hear the shame, he could even feel it. The way he spoke... the way those words floated in the air felt too real. Cabanela hated it.

Yomiel made mistakes, many of them inexcusable. But Cabanela also carried within him the mistakes and the guilt that he had overtime accumulated. He realized that he had to live with his past mistakes if he wanted to be of help to other people. His guilt, however, had nothing to do with the burden Yomiel carried on his shoulders, like a heavy tombstone.

Yomiel was a criminal for a long time, investigated and persecuted by Cabanela himself. He had been alone for a long time, and even with help, his recovery would be difficult and uphill. Having to start a new life without the people he knew and loved almost seemed like a curse. Cabanela never had such problems; he was a man whose attitude assured him the support he needed.

"Not really". Cabanela didn't know where those words came from. "You seem to need more help than I thought. Do you have anywhere to go?" Yomiel's silence spoke for itself. "You need a place to live."

“So what do you propose I do? I'll work and I' ll find a home.”

The hand on Cabanela's hip moved to his chin, thoughtfully looking around.

“You are welcome to stay here for a while. There's lots of space here for both of us.”

A noisy laugh escaped from his lips. An inappropriate sound, Yomiel could not laugh so easily, it was easier to make him laugh than Cabanela had expected.

“Now you happen to be lonely? You could just get a pet if that was the case. Believe me, it works.”

“Can you simply stop questioning all I'm proposing to you?”

“I want to see if you mean it.”

“I have to admit I worry about you. I have my fair share of guilt, too.”

So that was it. Cabanela never cared for him. Yomiel had known many people, found out the hard way how to read second thoughts. He had to be cautious and he avoided relying on people's charity. He was nothing but a nuisance to the Inspector.

He had always been a nuisance to Cabanela. He should have known better, considering Cabanela's perfectionist side. That meant more harm than it should have. Yomiel took one step forward, Chanel took one step back.

"Now I understand" the TV blinked for a moment, alternating between on and off, not worried about Cabanela's surprised look "you don't do this because you might care in the slightest. No, you're doing it out of guilt that won't let you rest, right?"

He has a slight feeling he's seen Cabanela cornered before. Oh, yes... Yomiel remembers him frightened to death grabbing a door handle. The fear in his eyes contradicted the curiosity with which he had looked up to him.

_“But why?! Why would you do a thing like that?!” Yomiel could see the tension in Cabanela's hand. His fists, white from the tension, were clutching the doorknob tightly._

_Yomiel loved the feeling of power he held. Watching that man hesitate between running out the door or staying in the room for someone else's safety... that was justice. Doc's sharp look did not intimidate him, Yomiel was focused on Cabanela's restless eyes._

_“To create conclusive evidence… you know, on that security tape… Now she´s a murder, too. She´ll suffer just like Jowd did”_

Years ago he would have smiled with satisfaction at having the inspector like that, cornered, unable to recognize that he had no chance of escape. Now he looked at the way the inspector was backing away and it was something far different. Cabanela wasn't afraid. He seemed rather worried.

There was a moment when Cabanela's feet found no more space to retreat. The soles of his shoes hit the wall of the floor, near the window, hard. Blood was pumping hard into his chest, and something was telling him that he should have escaped through the door when he had the chance.

He couldn't, though. His hand extended as he tried to put some distance between them. Yomiel leaned against his hand as if nothing could move him. Deep down Yomiel knew that even if he tried, the inspector would never move him an inch. Cabanela couldn't believe that body even moved, not when Yomiel was as cold as a block of ice against his palm. Cabanela was sure it was not because it was winter. 

Yomiel scowls as if he were truly troubled. Cabanela would find it entertaining if he wasn't stuck between the wall and Yomiel.

"Have you ever cared about anyone but yourself?" One hand grabbed his wrist gently. The contact was more delicate than Cabanela would have expected from Yomiel. The pale fingers wrapped around his wrist while Yomiel's thumb followed the line of his veins to his palm. Cabanela found the touch odd, yet not uncomfortable. 

"You're not exactly the best example to say that, baby," whispers Cabinella. He didn't even need to speak too loud.

" Do you ever shut up?" murmurs Yomiel, and when he's finished, Yomiel's hand is on Cabanela's neck, happily caressing him when he finds his pulse. It's strong and fast, Yomiel wonders if maybe he has a racing heart too.

Cabanela could not say which of them closed the distance, either of them could have moved at that moment. All he knew was that cold lips were on his, with a pressure that made his knees tremble slightly.

It was like the clock had stopped and the sounds of the street had gone quiet. Nothing seemed to be more important than the persuasive touch on his lips, pressed firmly. The heat rose quickly through his neck as Yomiel released his wrist and grabbed him by the edges of his shirt, bringing him closer if possible. Cabanela grabbed Yomiel's arm tightly, hoping he would not need support. He would probably need it.

Cabanela swore he felt his own heart jump into his chest when he felt the tip of Yomiel's tongue against his lips. He sighed in the kiss when his mouth opened slowly and Yomiel's teeth bit into his lip, not caring much about the puncture on his lower lip. Yomiel found himself enjoying the sensation of holding Cabanela like this. He gently stroked the outline of Cabanela's chin before turning his head smoothly and kissing him deeper, dragging his tongue until he found no resistance.

Yomiel couldn't stop moving his hands, they ran back and forth across Cabanela's shirt, now completely wrinkled. His fingertips run through every bit of tanned skin he could find, shoulder and neck all the way to his waist. He was not surprised by the ease with which Cabanela's body tightened wherever Yomiel touched. He remembered the inspector's affinity for riding a bicycle anywhere, he did enough research to know that, maybe that's why Yomiel could easily feel the muscle under his shirt. Yomiel felt Cabanela's hands travel across his shoulders and chest, one hand resting on his arm, the other where he thought his heart would be. For a moment they stayed there, holding one another against the wall. It was so, at least, until Yomiel felt that something was trying to push him away, a mute need being visible on the face of Cabanela.

He slowly withdrew from the inspector. As soon as he did, he could hear Cabanela gasping for air.

"Next time we better brush our teeth," says Cabanela. Yomiel feels the urge to punch him in the chest, so he does.

“You're nuts.”

“Babe, that hurt.”

Cabanela's smile said otherwise. Yomiel thinks he wouldn't mind staying in the flat for a while as he was trying to get a job. He wouldn't complain either if it meant he could get along with the inspector.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a personal headcanon that I found interesting to add. Yes, the scar on Yomiel's back. Officially he shouldn't have it (due to the fact that Yomiel doesn't bleed and can't be physically damaged by the Temsink fragment), but, you know, it's always good to subtly bring out the character's past. (Good excuse to have Yomiel without a shirt)  
> I really hope you can read this without my possible grammatical mistakes in English being too much of a nuisance. Although it was very entertaining to write this.
> 
> Anyway, I hope I can write some more about this couple soon.


End file.
